creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bluerose30 has left the chat
Bluerose30 Hey. User is not logged in Hi? Bluerose30 Wie geht's? User is not logged in Ganz okay, bis jetzt. Dir so? Bluerose30 Auch. Bluerose30 Darf ich fragen, wieso du nicht eingeloggt bist? User is not logged in Ich wollte nur mal gucken, ob dieses Chatroom-Ding hier wirklich so toll ist, wie alle behaupten. Deshalb dachte ich mir, dass ich mir noch keinen Account erstellen sollte. Bluerose30 Ach ja? Wer behauptet denn, dass "dieses Chatroom-Ding hier" so toll ist? User is not logged in Zum Beispiel mein bester Freund Oliver. Bluerose30 Okay. Bluerose30 Und? Wie findest du es hier bis jetzt? User is not logged in Ganz okay. Hab ein paar korrekte Leute getroffen. Bluerose30 Gehöre ich denn zu diesen korrekten Leuten? User is not logged in Joa, bis jetzt schon. Ich kenne dich ja kaum. Bluerose30 Das kann man ändern. ;D Wie heißt du denn, wenn ich fragen darf? User is not logged in Ich bin Nuriel. Und du? Bluerose30 Mein Name ist Rose. ^^ User is not logged in Rose... exotischer Name. Bluerose30 Nuriel... exotischer Name. ;D User is not logged in Touché. User is not logged in Aber wenn wir schon unsere Namen wissen, würde es dir ja nichts ausmachen mir zu verraten, wie alt du bist. Bluerose30 Das Gleiche wollte ich dich gerade fragen, so ein Zufall. ;D Ich bin momentan neunzehn Jahre jung. User is not logged in Ich bin auch neunzehn. Hab nächste Woche aber Geburtstag. Bluerose30 Passt doch. ;D User is not logged in Was meinst du? User is not logged in Sag mal, flirtest du mit mir? Bluerose30 Vielleicht. ;D User is not logged in Jupp, du flirtest definitiv mit mir. Bluerose30 Auf frischer Tat ertappt. ;D User is not logged in Sorry, aber ich hab eine Freundin. Bluerose30 Oh. User is not logged in Ja... Bluerose30 left the chat User is not logged in Als ob die jetzt einfach abhaut. User is not logged in Rose? User is not logged in Komm zurück. User is not logged in Wir können doch trotzdem schreiben. User is not logged in Muss meine Freundin doch nicht erfahren. User is not logged in left the chat Bluerose30 joined the chat Bluerose30 Sorry, der Server ist bei mir gerade volle Kanne abgestürzt. User is not logged in joined the chat User is not logged in Wetten das ist einfach nur eine Ausrede, damit ich weiter mit dir schreibe? Bluerose30 Hä? User is not logged in Du weißt schon. Locker bist du gerade nur zurück gekommen, weil ich gesagt habe, dass wir trotzdem schreiben können. Bluerose30 Achso. Bluerose30 Nee. Bluerose30 Mein Server ist wirklich kurz ohnmächtig geworden. Bin grad am Arsch der Welt, in Norwegen. Urlaub. Hier hab ich echt das beschissenste WLAN. Bluerose30 Nuriel? Bluerose30 Hab ich was falsch gemacht? User is not logged in Nein, nein. Ich dachte grad nur, dass ich was gehört hätte. Bluerose30 Okay...? User is not logged in Ich dachte halt, dass drüben im Wohnzimmer was umgefallen wäre. Hab kurz die Kopfhörer abgesetzt und gelauscht. War aber wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung. Bluerose30 Schau doch nach. User is not logged in Nee, nee. Wir wissen doch, wie das in Horrorfilmen immer endet. ;D Bluerose30 Joa, haha. ^^ Bluerose30 Schickes Sofa übrigens. Wo hast du das gekauft? Aldi? Hat echt Qualität. User is not logged in Hä? Bluerose30 Die Bilder an den Wänden im Flur sind auch schön. Bluerose30 Aww, sind das auf dem Bild neben deinem Zimmer deine Freundin und du? Die ist ja hübsch. Schade, dass sie sterben wird. User is not logged in Was? User is not logged in Verarschst du mich? Bluerose30 Mach mal deine Zimmertür auf. Ich stehe davor. User is not logged in Als ob. Bluerose30 Bis gleich. ;D Bluerose30 has left the chat User is not logged in Rose? User is not logged in Rose, das ist nicht witzig! Komm zurück! User is not logged in Scheiße, da ist wirklich jemand vor der Tür! User is not logged in HILFGKIMIJOHZUGFTCFVTRCDTEFGZUOIU User is not logged in has left the chat Epilog - Einige Tage später Ein Zeitungsausschnitt aus der lokalen Zeitung in Berlin: ''STUDENT TOT IN SEINER WOHNUNG AUFGEFUNDEN! Der neunzehnjährige Student Nuriel Höckers wurde am 21.03.2019 tot in seiner Wohnung aufgefunden. Er wurde brutal erstochen. Eine aufgebrochene Hintertür weist auf einen Einbruch hin. Der Mann saß vor seinem Tod an seinem Computer. Untersuchungen zufolge hat er davor auf dem Chatroom ZENSIERT mit einer angeblich neunzehnjährigen Frau namens Rose "Bluerose30" geschrieben. Diese gibt im Chat offensichtlich zu, dass sie in das Haus des Studenten eingebrochen ist. Forschungskräfte versuchen rauszufinden, wer diese "Bluerose30" wirklich ist und wo sie sich momentan aufhält. Bei Hinweisen wenden sie sich bitte an die lokale Polizeistation. '' Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende